The howl of the wolf
by Wolfy the Oxymoron
Summary: After being gassed by KORPS Tom becomes a werewolf. At first it's cool, but after awhile he just can't take it. It feels like Aniesha is the only one who cares about him. After he discoveres his abusive brother and Father work for KORPS and are after Aneisha, Tom will have to make one of the biggest decisions ever. Be prepared because stuff is about to go down. New summary update
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Inhale,  
Breathe, he had to remember to do that. Cough out the gas he inhaled into his lungs. It tastes like burnt food and ash. Blink his eyes. He can't see a thing. Where's the door?

Exhale,  
Keep going. There must be an exit nearby. There always is. Although usually he isn't in the field. Why did Keri have to get sick? He could be in HQ eating biscuits or teasing Dan. Instead he is choking in this room in a KORPS base. Great.

Breathe in,  
Oh! There's the door! Just three more steps. One. Two. Three...argh. Where the hell did that canister come from? Owww. Now he has a sore ankle to go with the burning. Burning? When did his chest feel like his heart wanted to rip its way out? Really? As if this couldn't get any worse.

Breathe out,  
As he goes to stand, a big contraction went throughout his body, forcing him back down. All of his limbs ache. He starts to crawl. Maybe it could get worse.

Howl,  
He definitely believes it can get worse when his whole body starts to burn. And he howls in pain.

**An/: should I continue? I'm thinking this could be a werewolf fic as there are none on this site.-Oncoming Stormwolf **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Chapter one ( I totally got the idea for this from watching Sherlock, Hound of the Baskervilles. You should watch it!) This is set after Series 7 episode 6 but before episode 7!**

**P.S. Thanks to: AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity, Zoelook-a-like, ToneishaShipper, FireFang05 and M. Fan2000 for reviewing! Your support means so much!**

**ESPECIALLY MY AWESOME BETA AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity! Your amazing!**

**Also it's rated T for a reason. Slight swearing ahead! (Sorry) plus sorry for shortness!**

Earlier:  
"Right is that clear? You go in, get this "fear gas" and get out as quickly as possible. I'll be on comms to lead you in" Frank said.

"What about me and Tom?" Keri asked.

"Well since we need three of you on this mission, and you have the flu, it looks like Tom will be taking your place."

"Damn!" Keri sniffled, looking sad.

"What?" Tom exclaimed. Inside he felt nerves starting to roll around, making him slightly nauseous.

"Aww is little Tom afraid of the outside!" Teased Aneisha.

Tom went a little red and then opened his mouth to say something in retort as Frank quickly cut in.

"No teasing, any of you! This is serious matter! Our intel managed to find the results of what happens if you get gassed by this stuff!"

"What does happen then?" Dan asked wearily.

"Well first you feel dizzy, really hot and ache all over. Next you can barely move."

"And...?" Asked Aneisha, sensing that he wasn't done.

"We don't really know. All we know is that you start to scream and then you just vanish! All the test subjects at KORPS went missing about four hours after being gassed. They suspect a large animal got them, as large tracks were found near where the gas was tested and the cages had been forced in."

"Or out.." Muttered Tom, who really wasn't looking forward to this.

"Yeah, right Tom! People don't just force their way out of cages like the Hulk!" Dan said.

"You never know..." Tom trailed off.

"We're wasting time! Lets go!" Frank said. Dan, Aneisha and Tom left the base leaving Frank and Keri who were on comms.

1 hour later- inside the KORPS base - Toms POV

"I can't see any of the gas, that's apparently here!" Dan said while walking down a long hallway.

"Frank. Where about is the room?" Tom asked nervously.

"It should be about two hundred metres on your left, the second door." Frank said.

"Okay this should be fine. Tom do you want to wait here, so if anything goes wrong you can call for backup?" Aneisha asked

Tom was very relieved. Thank god that Aneisha had given him a way out without making him seem weak. Well, not too weak. He wouldn't want to stuff up in front of them. Dan would probably tease him and if he stuffed up in front of Neish, well...

"Tom, are you alright? You've gone red! Do you need to go back?" Aneisha asked.

That snapped him out of his daze. He looked up to see Dan and Aneisha looking at him strangely.

"What? No I'm fine! You two go on ahead! I'll wait here and keep my eyes peeled."

"If you say so." Dan said, still looking at him curiously.

Dan and Aneisha carefully walked off together, as Tom muttered under his breath about how stupid he was acting.

"Tom, is everything alright? You keep saying stupid!" Aneisha asked.

Oops. His com was still on. And he'd gone red again. Great.

"Uh, fine!" He stuttered. "Do you see anything yet?"

"No. All we can see are just more long hallways!"

"Fascinating." Tom said sarcastically.

He blinked. Had there always been wispy smoke coming from under that door? He took a cautious step towards it, feeling a flicker of fear, but it was overtaken by his curiosity.

He decided to take one more step. A thud resonated down the corridor. He stopped. That hadn't been him! He turned around and was met with the sight of two KORPS thugs. He barely had enough time to utter a "oh crap!" before being knocked out by the thugs.

**This is Chapter 1, I'm going to put Chapter 2 up soon. Thanks for reading and please review!- Wolfy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

DANS POV- Chapter 2

**AN:/ sorry for the cliffhanger. Please if you spot random word mistakes please tell me! I'm writing on my iPod and you know how auto correct is! Thanks again to my awesome beta! (You know who you are! :) thanks a million)**

Dan sighed. It really seemed like another wild goose chase again. What was the point of being a spy, if you couldn't do any actual spy work! He laughed when he heard Tom stuttering over the coms, while talking to Neish. He totally fancied her! It was so obvious! Plus when he said "see anything?" It totally reminded him of when Tom was trying to tease him for liking Keri. He rolled his eyes. The sooner Tom got his act together and asked out Aneisha, the better.

He was looking down the corridor for the door they had to go into, he found it and was reaching for the handle when they heard Tom say "Oh crap!" And then static.

"Tom? Is everything alright?" Aneisha asked.

"Tom? Nice prank! Now stop messing around!" He said.

No answer. Crap.

"Come in Frank! Quick! What is the location of Toms spy-pod?" Dan asked.

"Just down the corridor! The way you came in!" Frank replied quickly, "You may want to hurry! I've detected heat signals around him and I think he may be unconscious now as someones dragging him away!"

"Oh, s***!" Dan muttered.

They quickly sprinted back down the hallway, and arrived just in time to see three burly KORPS agents locking the door with a key code.

"Did you see his face as I hit him? Priceless!" One said.

"Yeah! Picture perfect!" One of the other ones sniggered.

"Oi, look it! We've got more company!" The last one said.

"Aneisha, Dan, heat signals detect Tom is behind the door! It also detects dangerous levels of the chemical! You have to get him out quickly!"

"How do we do that? The door is password activated!" Dan asked.

"Okay, you two deal with the thugs, and I'll try to hack the door! I'm not as good at it as Tom is, but I'll do it as fast as possible."

Aneisha had a fierce glare on her face as she blocked a punch from one of the thugs and ducked a kick from another. Dan was lucky and managed to knock one out with a swift kick to the head. After he did that it was basically one on one until Dan knocked out his thug and decided to help Aneisha, who was struggling.

After the guards were knocked out they approached the door. Dan gave it an experimental kick.

"Solid!" He exclaimed. "We won't be busting that down soon!"

"Frank how's it going?" Aneisha said.

Dan quickly studied her facial expression. Aneisha looked almost border-line hysterical. Almost like she was going to cry if the door wasn't opened soon.

"Nearly got it." Frank said.

"I can hear something!" Dan said, leaning his ear against the door.

"What is it?" Aneisha asked.

Dan felt sick. He really wished that wasn't Tom in there. He turned to Neish, and grimaced.

"It's Tom. And I've never heard any poor person scream like that. And I never again want to."

Aneisha went even paler. "FRANK! GET THE DOOR OPEN NOW!" She screamed into the comms.

"Just...a...second...Got it! Push it now!"

Dan and Aneisha kicked the door open, and waved the smoke away from the entrance.

Dan peered in. Tom was about two metres from the entrance, and was completely still.

They dragged him out and started to look at him.

"Oh my god! He's still conscious!" Aneisha exclaimed.

Dan felt immensely sorry for Tom, who was lying down on the ground, eyes wide, and extremely pale.

TOMS POV:

Pain, pain, ow, ow, why did it hurt? Dimly he registered that he wasn't in the small room again, but he couldn't focus. It felt like every cell had decided to get injured, rip apart and then try to fix themselves with a glue stick.

He could sort of register the fact that he was being carried by Dan and Aneisha was crying. He dimly made a vow to hurt anyone who made her cry. Heh. Maybe next time Frank would think twice about sending him into the field!

He finally lapsed into the sweet relief of unconsciousness. In the dark he dreamed of himself as a giant animal, howling at the moon and hunting down all of his enemies. Suddenly a panther in his dream started to talk to him.

"Tom! Tom? Can you hear me?"

"I didn't know panthers could talk!" He muttered.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He quickly took in his surroundings. Green lights, tiles, four people standing over him, Stella in the corner typing on her phone a message for the head of M.I.9. Wait what? How the hell could he see that far and well?

"Tom?" Keri asked, her face full of concern.

"What? Let me sleep..." He croaked.

"Must be fine!" Keri muttered.

"How do you feel?" Frank asked, "You did inhale a lot of the gas, but the scans we did of you don't detect anything abnormal."

"I feel fine!" He winced. He was annoyed at them for yelling at him. Plus they should stop that annoying drumming sound.

"Where are the drums?" He asked.

"What drums?" Dan asked looking at him funnily.

"Must be my head." Tom frowned.

"Everything sounds so loud! Like you guys shouldn't yell indoors!"

"Okay is anyone else confused?" Keri asked.

"About what?" Tom asked

"How did you hear that! I was whispering!" Keri exclaimed.

"I've always had good hearing!" Tom shrugged, he did this and discreetly put his finger on Aneishas pulse point. She frowned but didn't say anything. Yes! The drums were in the same timing as her pulse! Wow! Was he like super-human now?

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He would test this privately, and then avoid the strange questions.

"One question! What's the date again?"

"The twenty first why?"

Okay so it was a Thursday, and there was a full moon tonight. Perfect for doing tests.

"No reason, just trying to think! I'm going to sleep now!"

"Okay! We'll come away then!" Frank said.

Aneisha came up to him and whispered, "I'm so glad your okay!"

Tom felt like there was a really warm spot in his chest. "Me too" He replied before falling asleep.

**Thanks for reading, please review as usual! The next chapter will be up soon**!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ This is where it gets kinda werewolfy and angsty. T for child abuse references! (sorry!) Please let it be known that some things werewolf like may not be all that accurate. I have a specific way I want to do this but it may not be similar to other werewolf fics. THE BIGGEST CHANGE is going to be the fact when he is an animal, he has mostly complete control, not being ruled by the 'wolf side' of him. He may have a slight 'dark' side that is his jealousy for others. Okay stopping my ramble here and on with the story! Thankyou to my lovely beta!**

_**EDIT and i know the change isn't realistic, but meh its how i roll...**_

**TOM'S POV:**

Tom let out a sigh. That had taken way longer then he'd hoped to be able to leave. Apparently he was meant to stay overnight, and follow a "protocol". Protocol Schmotocol. Since his mother had no idea what he did for a job, and his father... Tom shuddered. That evil person had better not turn up ever again! He still had nightmares about his father. Many people believed his father was dead, and quite frankly he was glad to let that rumour stay in place. Let everyone see the mask he's constructed. Anyway since his mother had no idea what he did with MI9, and he hadn't mentioned a sleepover, he had had to stay at home. Tom liked his home. It was quite large with two floors.

Ever since his brother Breeze, had moved out, it was like heaven. Breeze (seriously what type of name is Breeze?) and him did not get along. Since Breeze was three years older than him and obsessed with sport, he'd obviously got picked on. His mother had been struggling top much with work to be able to spend too much time with them, and as a result Tom had suffered fourteen years of hell. When he had expressed his interest in electronics (and not sports) his brother was furious. Luckily his mother around that time, got an easier job and was at home more. She finally stepped in, and Tom was forever grateful for that. Tom turned and walked down his street. He liked his street as Aneisha and Dan both lived on it. Dan lived really far down the end and Aneisha lived near the start of the street. Tom lived about twenty houses away from her. Tom passed his neighbours house, and then and turned and walked down his driveway.

"Hey mum!" Tom called as he walked into his house. His mother walked out from her study. "Hello Tom! How was school?"

"Fine!" He sighed... Three two one and... "Thomas, I have a date again tonight. Is that alright?" His mum had recently been seeing a man from her company. Tom wasn't too fussed, as she was allowed to do what she wanted.

"Sure mum." Tom said. Inside he was overjoyed. He could test his "super-powers" out in private. "Okay, there's some salad in the fridge, and more of those noodles as well, if you want them for dinner later. I'm going to get ready! I'm leaving in twenty minutes!"

"Okay." Tom replied. He waited for his mother to leave the room before running upstairs, to his room. He slammed the door and chucked his bag on his bed. A small shudder of excitement went through him. What should he test first?

"Hm. So if there are five senses, I think I should check how they are all working." He muttered to himself. "Firstly, hearing." To test this he decided to just see how far he could hear. He listened and focused. Wow! He could hear next doors twins arguing over who would play the Xbox first. He could hear his fridge running, and the neighbours one as well! If he concentrated though, he could block out his super-hearing, which was good, otherwise he'd probably get a million migraines.

Next, sight. He placed a book open on one side of the room, then went to the otherwise and tried to read it. Easy! But where the hell had that Twilight book come from? He made a mental note to burn that later. Urgh that stuff was toxic.

"TOM! I'm leaving!" His mother yelled. "Bye!" He yelled back, not making a move to go see her. He could smell her perfume and hairspray from here. Well if he could do that, he must have improved smell.

He would wait until later to test his taste out, but he decided to test his strength and stamina. Usually he couldn't lift more then twenty kilos, or do more then thirty sit-ups. He decided to do sit-ups first. One, two, four, ten, twenty... Thirty! He wasn't even tired! Forty, sixty, eighty, one hundred! Tom jumped up. He had so much stamina! He looked around for something to lift. He ran back down the stairs. (Something he never expected to be doing! I mean who runs willingly?)

He decided to try and lift the couch. Usually he could just make it move but today... Wow! He lifted it up completely! "Cool!" He whispered in awe of his strength. And then had to put the couch down. And then sit down on it. It appeared he had strength but no muscles to back it up. Great. If he wanted to use his skills to their full potential he would have to exercise. Plus exercise involved effort. Urgh.

He looked at the clock, it was six o'clock. The sun would be setting soon, so it would be good to have a meal. His stomach rumbled. He felt like eating a steak! A huge one, with lots of gravy... What? He hated steak! Why would he want one? "Must just be an odd day!" He muttered. "I'll eat and then go play blade quest!" Tom got up and strolled into his kitchen, humming a random tune and sat down to eat salad. When he sat down and started eating his salad, he felt really weird. It was almost like his body was rejecting the thought of salad. He took a bite of the noodles. Blergh! It tasted gross! Meat maybe? He sniffed deeply. He could smell bacon in the fridge. He wanted it, but he didn't want to cook it. Ah! Ham! Tom got up and went to the fridge and got all the sliced ham out. Even though the bacon was raw, it still smelled nice!... What? That was just gross! "Why would I want raw meat?" He muttered. "It smelled nice though... No! Food poisoning! Remember?" He sat down again and took a slice of ham and put it in his mouth. Mmm. Yum! He quickly scoffed the rest of the ham and then looked at the clock again. Six thirty.

Good! Roly should be online on Blade Quest now! Maybe they could stage a raid together! He ran back upstairs, and switched on his computer. When it booted up he quickly checked his emails. Oh, one from Roly... And he was banned from gaming for a week thanks to the D he'd got in English. Well, then! Solo mission! He looked out the window. The sun had already gone down, and the full moon was glistening silently in the night sky. He decided to go and open his window.

When the moonlight hit his skin, he felt tingly. He giggled! Then his eyes felt sore. He quickly took a glance in the mirror over his computer. And stopped. "What. The. HELL?" He yelled. His eyes were golden. Not like, fake gold... Full on yellow eyes! Like werewolves had in movies! "Heh! Werewolves!" He laughed. "They don't exist!"

As he was laughing, a shudder passed through his body. He felt the urge to go outside and be violently sick. Completely ignoring the fact he could be sick in a bucket, or in the sink, he ran down the stairs and through the kitchen. He threw open the door into his backyard. When he stood in the middle of the yard he breathed in deeply. He felt better! Then another shudder went through him. And another. He looked at his arms, and gasped. They were glowing! The pain was getting worse all in his lower back. He turned and looked at his back. How the hell, did he grow a tail? Tom let out a whimper. He was officially scared now. He fell onto all fours, and let out an involuntary growl.

Maybe, he was asleep on his desk again? At school? It wouldn't be the first time! Please be asleep! He would have crossed his fingers if everything didn't hurt! He finally felt a massive contraction pass through him. It hurt all over for about ten seconds and then... Nothing. He opened his eyes, and went to stand up. He looked down at his hands but they weren't hands anymore! "I'm guessing this isn't normal?" He barked. And then. "Oh crud!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR!

**AN:/ I just am so obsessed with this story! I love it! It's just fun and epic and yeah I'll stop now!**

**Edit ( Changed Wednesday to Thursday as i only just realised it went Thursday first chap then Wednesday then Friday! oops. Thankyou to TomAneisha4EVER for finding that!)**

Tom's POV:

He blinked. Wow. How bloody ironic is this? Especially after claiming that werewolves didn't exist! He did the wolf equivalent of giggling.  
He tried to look all over himself. By the looks of things he appeared to be a dark grey wolf. He imagined he had gold eyes as well, if earlier was anything to go by. He wagged his tail! A tail!  
"Wow! This is so cool!" He barked.  
"I wonder if I'm speaking English or if I'm speaking in wolf or something!" This explains everything, though. 'I am so confused right now!' He thought.  
He trotted over to the window, and just stopped. The wolf reflected was handsomely amazing. His glossy blackish pelt shined pale in the moonlight. He had big muscles and was about the size of an extremely large malamute. He barked loudly, paused and then howled at the moon. If he focused he could feel the urge to run everywhere, find a pack and hunt. Pack? Surely there couldn't be others? Well he would try to get out of his yard, and try to run down the street for a jog. But he wouldn't go past Aneishas house! Nope! No way! Tom quickly trotted inside his house, (thank god he left the back door open!) and went to the front door. Oh. Doors. And he had paws now.  
"Awkward!" He muttered, flicking his tail irritably. He ran back outside and decided to jump the fence. He got a big run-up and... YES! He was out! Tom took of on a quick pace of running, and since it wasn't too late at the moment, decided to take a quick peek at Aneisha's house. He ran for about three minutes and then stopped. He went up to her front yard and gave it a sniff. It even smelt like her! His ear flicked. Footsteps! He forced down the part of him that wanted too bite the innocents face and instead decided to pretend to be a friendly dog. He turned and his heart sped up!  
Aneisha had come outside! (Personality change in..3...2...1...and BOOM!) Tom let out a little whimper of joy and she turned her head, and suddenly her brown eyes were looking into his golden ones. She looked slightly unsure, and then shrugged, and started to approach where he had decided to sit.  
"Hello puppy dog! Have your owners left you behind?" She asked quietly and stood in front of him. Tom let his tail start to wag, and he started to let his tongue hang out of his mouth so he looked innocent. Aneisha lowered her hand onto his head. He let out a discrete sigh. It felt so good! He decided to nudge her with his head playfully.  
"Stop it! You!" She said while trying to be serious, but giggling. He ran and bounced around her and jumped playfully. She tried to chase him but he ducked every time she tried to grab him.  
"ANEISHA! TEA TIME!" A voice called from inside her house.  
"Bye puppy! Wait! I think I'll call you Shadow! See you around Shadow!" She waved, and then laughed when he let out a bark.  
Tom let out a sigh of contentment, as he watched her go back inside. Bliss. Oh crap! He decided to go back home before he was arrested by the dog catcher. He galloped down the path, with a smile on his muzzle. He trotted up the drive, had another run up and jumped the fence. He walked around the yard again and sat down. He pricked his ear as he heard the phone inside go off. It rung six times and went to the answering machine.

"Hey Tom! I'm going to spend the night at Dave's house again! I'll see you tomorrow night then as I'm going to head into work early tomorrow! Right. I love you, bye!" The machine cut off.  
'At least she's not coming home to get the biggest shock of her life!' Tom thought.  
Since today was a Thursday he would be expected to turn up to school tomorrow. What if he didn't change back?  
"Worry about that tomorrow and Shadow what kind of name is that?" He muttered walking back inside, but shook out all the dust in his fur first. He tried to shut the door, which proved to be a real struggle. He shrugged, leaving it. He dared burglars to try and break in. He ran upstairs and pulley a blanket off of his bed and simply curled up on the ground on top of it. He prayed that he woke up even slightly human. He would go to school with gold eyes if he had to! At least he could pass them off as contacts! With a snort he rolled over and drifted off...  
And felt like he woke up about three minutes later to pain. It was the same as last time. After he'd transformed again he sat up. He noticed that he was mostly human, and he had his clothes on. For that he was eternally grateful. He looked at the time. 5:45.  
"Great!" He muttered. Tom rolled back over and slept.  
'RING!' Tom awoke quickly. He made a note to get a quieter alarm clock. Then he looked around. Why was he on the floor? He stood up as last nights memories filtered in. So... One. Last night he turned into an animal. And it wasn't a dream! Two, his hearing and sight were still super sensitive. Three, Aneisha had played with him! Sure she hadn't known it was him, but she knew the wolf him as Shadow. And lastly (and probably the important one). He still had a bloody tail!  
"Why me!" Tom moaned.

**AN:/ Yeah I seem to like making Tom suffer! But what about I the return of the dark wizard when Aneisha is like "I thought I knew you!" I swear that Tom would of been heart broken on the inside! And the hug! (I think I over exaggerate Toneisha moments but who cares!) and Tom had a sad background:( where do I get this stuff from? *sniff* okay I'm going away to write and cry! Please review! Wah...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited now! Thanks to my lovely beta!**

**Okay I'm so so sorry for the slow update but I kinda was really busy with school, and then had writers block, and then discovered the big bang theory…. Oops. As it is now holidays for me, I will try and write a lot more.**

** Also I am contemplating doing a series of stories where Tom is some kind of Supernatural being eg; is a vampire, empath, angel (meh) What do you guys think? **

**I haven't had much time to write this as I would like but THIS IS NOT DEAD! Okay on with the story.**

* * *

Toms POV;

After some time Tom managed to get ready for school.

The tail itched inside his pants but he ignored it. He raced down the stairs to have breakfast, and noticed that his mother still wasn't home.

As Tom was eating his cereal, (thank goodness he didn't feel like meat) he noticed that his phone had a message so he unlocked it to read the message.

It was from Aneisha!

Tom hid a smile and read the message; _"Hey Tom! So I just wanted to know if you have seen a black dog hanging around recently? He is so adorable!_ (At this Tom grinned and kept reading) _If you have please text me back! Ok c u at school later! ~Neish_ "Ha! She called me adorable!" He whispered, paused and then added. "Well technically, she called the wolf version of me adorable, but meh!"

He felt the tail start to wag, and bit back a growl of annoyance. This would be the day from hell. But, his sight and hearing were decreasing, so hopefully his tail would go soon.

Tom finished his breakfast, brushed his teeth, grabbed his spy-pod and his bag and headed out of the door, cursing Friday mornings under his breath. As he slammed the door behind him, he managed to trip slightly on the doormat and almost face-plant into the door. "Great!" he muttered.

* * *

By the time he got to school, he was praising a greater power for making all his supernatural 'skills' disappear, right before he walked through the front gates of St Hearts.

Dan, Keri and Aneisha, were all already there and approached him.

"Hey Tom!" Keri called out cheerfully.

"Yeah hey!" Dan added.

"How are you feeling today?" Aneisha asked. "You sure you haven't got weird symptoms, or are feeling bad from that gas?"

Tom bit back a giggle at this. If only she knew!

He had briefly considered telling them all, but had decided against it. He thought it would be better and would keep them more safe. But if he had to tell anyone, he would make sure to tell Neish first and in private.

He noticed then that they were all looking at him weirdly so he quickly said "Oh yeah I'm fine!"

"Good!" Keri said nodding.

Aneisha frowned at him oddly, so he shot her a grin, and she rolled her eyes.

Just as she was about to open her mouth the bell went.

_"Phew saved by the bell!"_ Tom thought. No doubt he would be questioned by Aneisha later, but he was putting it off for as long as possible.

As they headed off to class, Aneisha looked at him and whispered, "we'll talk later!"

Tom immedietly dreaded later that day, and his shoulders slumped.

_"What the hell am I going to tell her? I can't exactally walk up to her and go, 'Hey Neish! The reason I was acting weird this morning is because I am now a werewolf thanks to that gas! Also, I was that dog you called adorable, so what do you really think of me?"_

As he looked up to see his friends grinning at him all he could think was. "_This is going to be a long day!"_

* * *

**Okay, sorry it's short but I really promise there will be more soon!**

**Also if you have ideas for plots or action, please leave reviews! Everyone who reviews gets virtual cookies!**

**~Wolfy the Oxymoron **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY Just a heads up I changed my author name to Wolfy the Oxymoron. SO PLEASE NOTE THIS!**

**(UNEDITED AT THE MOMENT!)**

**Cookies for the following people! ToneishaShipper, Mi High Fan 2000, Abbie-mi-high-fan, Zoelook-a-like, AdiErana, K.C, LennyLondon, Puppyrules88, TomAneisha4EVER, M I HIGH FOREVER, and G-j**

**WOW THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND 1000+ Views, (i think i'm at 1200 at the moment!) I feel so special!**

**(oh and K.C autocorrect hates me! You do get annoyed when it trys to correct Aneisha to Aleisha everytime i turn around! :D)**

**Fixed stuff in the previous chapters! Yay!**

Chapter 6

Toms POV (yet again ^^)

As they all sat down in Mr Flatley's class Tom was immensly glad that his tail had FINALLY gone away. For now.

He was crossing his fingers that the full moon was the only trigger that would make him transform! He wouldn't want himself transforming everytime he ate ham or something.

If he focused his mind, he could almost sense something inside. He was dubbing it "the wolf". At the moment it appeared to be asleep.

Tom sighed in peace until...

"Okay, what's up with you at the moment?" Aneisha asked, and leaned over enough to tap him on the shoulder.

"I really don't think that this is the time or place to be having this conversation!" Tom whispered back hurriedly, and glanced quickly at her. After seeing how close she was, he quickly turned back around so she wouldn't see his cheeks go red.

"Come on! Mr Flately isn't even looking at us! All he is doing is trying to find a picture of a tree, that looks sort of like a human!" Aneisha argued back.

"Well, even if something was going on, I still wouldn't discuss it here! But there is _nothing _going on so drop it, Neish!" Tom argued. he could almost feel the wolf waking up and starting to growl.

"Yeah right! There is totally something going on with you at the moment, and I'm going to find out what!" Aneisha announced.

"Hey lovebirds! Mind if you come outside with me and Keri for a minute?" Dan asked in a slightly mocking voice, and ignoring the sputtering that Aneisha was doing, or the fact Tom had gone bright red (again)...

As all four sneaked outside, Tom noticed that his communicator was flashing.

_"Oops..."_ he thought. _"Must of missed that while I was trying to distract Neish!"_

* * *

As they ran down the hall, and went down the lift he pondered in his mind what they would be looking at today.

When the lift doors opened, he breathed in deeply, and his eyes snapped open immedietly. All he could smell was the chemical.

He forced his eyes shut and quickly checked on the 'wolf'. It was starting to get anxious, and was making him feel sick. He opened his eyes, slowly and moved forward to his computer, whilst being aware of the fact his wolfy powers were starting to come back.

"No, no no no!" he muttered really quietly. This couldn't possibly happen now!

He took a deep breath through his mouth, restrained the wolf in his mind and opened his eyes. Luckily no-one had noticed his little moment, except for maybe Aneisha, who was once again frowning at him.

Dan and Keri were talking with Frank and Stella about the Korps base that they had visited yesterday. Since Keri was now better, they were planning another raid for today.

"So, we leave in ten minutes. Keri and Dan, you both will be coming with Stella and I." Frank was saying. "Tom, Aneisha will be staying with you on coms, just in case you have a repeat blackout from yesterday. None of us know what was in that chemical, so could you please examine it while we are out?"

"Sure!" replied Aniesha, who moved and sat down next to him. In a quiet voice she whispered to him, "and now i have ages to pry this out of you!"

"Crud..." Tom muttered.

"Okay, lets go!" Keri said.

Tom secrectly thought that she looked too excited for this. He was just glad that he got to stay in the base and eat biscuits, and avoid Aneishas questions.

* * *

"So, did you break your games console?" Aniesha asked.

Tom sighed. Could Aneisha just drop it? PLEASE!

He glanced at the screen and pretended to be interested in the dots that represented the team. He was pretty sure they wouldn't be needing any help as Stella had made sure there were two teams of MI9 agents going with them.

Aniesha was staring at him, probably expecting an answer so he simply said. "No..."

"Okay." She replied.

Tom stared at her and switched his com off, as she approached with the chemical, which was sealed.

"Should we start analysing this?" Aniesha asked him.

"Yeee..." He started to say and then paused.

The wolf was growling in his mind.

Tom leaned forward and quickly disabled coms so if he did transform, Aneisha would be able to say anything.

ANIESHA'S POV

Aniesha was determined to make Tom spill his secret. She leaned forward with the chemical, to pass it to him (and to ask another question), when she heard Tom say, "Yeee..." and then pause.

"Tom, what did you find?" Aneisha asked.

He ignored her and shut his eyes. Whimpering slightly he fell off his chair.

Aniesha tryed to switch on her com and call Frank. "Frank? FRANK?!" She shouted into her com.

Aneisha gasped as Tom turned to her and opened his eyes.

His GOLD eyes.

* * *

**TEHE CLIFFY!**

**AND BOOM! I have writers block again. I'm off to rewatch every episode that I recorded on tv.**

**Thankyou for the reviews and keep the support coming :') It means so much! ;u;**


End file.
